yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Player (WC08)
This article describes the playable character in the video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. The player choses the name and gender of the character, controls their actions and contents of their Deck. Appearance The player can wear any of the following clothing and customize its color: The player starts off with the Academy Disk , but can unlock and use the following Duel Disks too. * Gorgeous Disk * Kaibaman Disk * Amazoness Disk * Pharaoh Disk * Vampire Disk * Alchemy Disk * Standard Duel Disk * Black Disk * Girl's Disk * Alien Disk * Axel Brodie Disk * Adrian Gecko Disk * Yubel Disk * Red Academy Disk * Yellow Academy Disk * Blue Academy Disk Biography Grace The player start off as a traveler to Duel World, the player start in the first world Grace. There are some Duel Spirits against whom the player can duel in this world. Once the player have beat everyone at least once, the player will see a Curse of Vampire bullying Gigobyte. Talk to Gigobyte, and Curse of Vampire will intervene. If the player wager a rare card, he will agree to duel the player. Defeat him, and the player unlock Curse of Vampire in World Championship Mode, and Gigobyte will show the player to the gate. Green Guardian - Embust will present the player with 5 different decks to duel against. Beat three, and he will open the gate, allowing the player to enter the next world - World of Sunlight. Defeat all five decks to unlock Syrus Truesdale in World Championship Mode. Sunlight In this world, the player will see a Pyramid with Guardian Sphinx beside it. The player must talk to him and the player will be presented with five Duel Puzzles. Complete three to enter the pyramid, complete five to unlock Maximillion Pegasus in World Championship Mode. Inside the pyramid there are even more duelists.The player beating each duelist (not counting Dark Mimic LV1) at least once and Spirit of the Pharaoh will appear. Defeat him, and the player unlock Spirit of the Pharaoh in World Championship Mode. Head outside, and the player will find Sand Moth kicking sand on Pyramid Turtle. The player has option to help, and the player will duel Sand Moth. After defeating it, the player unlock Sand Moth in World Championship Mode, and the turtle shows the player to an underwater area. Here, there are even more duelists. Beat them all at least once and a fourth duelist will appear, Otohime. Defeat Otohime, and the player unlock her in World Championship Mode, and a new gate will appear. When the player went to the gate, Shell Guardian - Savan will provides the player with five challenges. They are all normal duels, but with restrictions to deck building: *40 card deck *2000 LP *Only Monster Cards *Spells Forbidden *3 of each card The player complete three challenges to unlock the World of Civilization, and complete all five to unlock Alexis Rhodes in World Championship Mode. Civilization In this world, the player will see a volcano and a factory area. Once again, the player will face some duelists and The Unhappy Maiden is in need of help. The player give her 4000 Life Points of LP recovery cards and she will give the player The Unhappy Girl, The Unhappy Maiden, and the player unlock her in World Championship Mode. After beating each duelist (not including Molten Behemoth) once, the player head back to the World of Grace and the player talk to Ojama Black. Then, the player go to the pyramid in the World of Sunlight and the player talk to Ojama Green - he'll duel the player. Win or lose, the player head back to the World of Civilization to find Ojama Yellow being attacked by Blowback Dragon. Duel it and win. For the effort, the player unlock Ojama Yellow and Blowback Dragon in World Championship Mode. Kozaky will also invite the player to his lab. He will ask the player if the player want to be a part of his duel research. There, the player must duel and beat Inpachi, Blazing Inpachi, and Woodborg Inpachi once each. This unlocks Woodborg Inpachi in World Championship Mode. Kozaky then asks the player for a favour - to enter the cave in the volcano and find its treasure. Inside await three more duel spirits. After defeating each duelist (not counting Kotetsu) once, the player receive the treasure - Limiter Removal. After the player receive the volcano treasure, the player take it to Kozaky, and he'll work on his new creation, Giga Gagagigo, though it goes out of control. The player duel it, and the player will unlock Kozaky in World Championship Mode and find the gate to the next world. At the gate, the player will be challenged by Speed Guardian - Ferrario. The player have to beat him three times in a row without resting in between, and the player can only carry a maximum of 10000 LP over to the next duels. Defeat him, and the player travel to the World of Darkness, along with unlocking several items at one go - that includes the Axel Brodie Disk and Axel Brodie in World Championship Mode. Darkness This world introduces the player to Tag Duels. Neo-Spacian Dark Panther will explain the mechanics of a tag duel to the player and also puts the player in a practice duel to demonstrate. After this, he'll become the player's tag partner (this can be changed if the player beaten any duel spirit at least ten times. Any duel ghost the player have downloaded will also work). Now, this place has several teams waiting for the player. There's Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World waiting at a corner. The player talk to him, and each time the player do so the player well find itself in a Tag Duel with some of the Dark World denizens, and the player well also have to ante a card with "Dark World" in its name. Also, since the player are wagering a card, the player well also get a Dark World card each time the player defeat a team. Now, once the player were done beating these three teams, the player will duel every team available once more (appears that they have been brainwashed), and then a castle will appear. The player visit it, and the player will be greeted by Gogiga Gagagigo and Mobius the Frost Monarch. After the player beat them, and the player will afterwards be challenged by Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady. Defeat both teams and they unlock themselves in World Championship Mode. Alien Infiltrator arrives, grumbles about the player undoing of the brainwashing, and disappears into the sky. The map has expanded - the player head up into the skies and take on more teams. After beating each team once, Alien Infiltrator and Alien Shocktrooper will challenge the player to a brainwashing duel - this one is computer-controlled. It may take the player a few tries to beat them. After the player beat them, they unlock themselves, and reveal the gate to the next world. When the player went to the next gate, the player are to face the guardians, Dark World Guardian - Gigori and Underworld Guardian - Moley, and their five deck combinations. The player beat three to proceed, and beat five to unlock Aster Phoenix in World Championship Mode. Order The World of Order is filled with various challenges that require the player to meet certain conditions to pass. The player must be prepared to stock up on DP to get the right cards and meet these requirements. As usual, some duel spirits await the player at first. Layard the Liberator guards the gate. The player will have to beat it using a deck consisting of Fairy-Type monsters. By doing this it'll expand the map, and Gellenduo will come by talking about a card they lost. The player will be ask to help find the card. Anyway, the player will find a couple more duelists in the area. The player talks to both Nyan Nyan and Absorbing Kid. They will mention a strangely coloured cloud. A new duelist, Cloudian - Poison Cloud will appear over the hole in the clouds. By beating it the player will be able to travel beneath the clouds to find more duelists. When the player first duels these duelists, the player will be faced with certain conditions. After beating every duelist here at least once, the player challenges Senju again he'll say he picked something up, but will only give it to the player if the player beats him in 5 turns. The player's reward is the Nova Summoner card that Gellenduo has dropped. The player goes back out, and Radiant Jeral is waiting at the next gate - the player will have to deck it out to win. After the player is done,the gate will be opened. Up ahead is Airknight Parshath and a couple more of duel spirits. The player talks to Parshath and Parshath is worry about Gellenduo, as they were supposed to give him the Nova Summoner card. When the player gives him the card, he claims that the player stole it. It will eventually lead to the "Nova Summoner Robbery Case", Voltanis the Adjudicator will accuse the player of being guilty. To prove innocence, the player will end up in a duel against Voltanis. Win or lose, the player will still be declared guilty until Gellenduo comes in and helps the player out. The player will be proven innocent and released. If the player won the duel, the player will unlock both Voltanis and Parshath in World Championship Mode. Up ahead at the next gate is Harvest Angel of Wisdom, requesting that the player finishes him off by doing at least 8000 Life Points' worth of damage in a single turn. If the player does so, the next part of the map will be available. Meltiel, Sage of the Sky will approach the player and congratulate the player for making it this far, and states that there is a gate on top of this palace. However, to reach it the player will have to face several duelists along the way, each with their own condition to meet. Once the player has beaten all five challenges, the gate awaits the player. Sky Guardian - Sefolile will challenge the player to a 5-round survival duel. Just like Ferrario's, but longer. After the player finish this, the credits roll, and the player unlock several things at once, including Dark Zane in World Championship Mode, and the last world - the World of Chaos. Chaos The player will see two parts of the world, above and beneath. Several duel spirits await the player, as usual. Stone monument There are a total of nine stone monuments in Duel World, the player can only encounter a stone monument if the player has beaten all the duelists five times each. Each stone monument has a carving of a duel spirits and the player need to summon it, in order to unseal it. The player sometime have to use the effect of the duel spirits, to unseal it. If the player unseal it, it will unlock more duelists in World Championship Mode. Clearing the six stone monuments, it will unlock Joey Wheeler and clearing them all unlock Yami Yugi. Deck The player begins with a Deck, titled "Starter Deck". Its contents can be changed and the player may create several more Decks as more cards are unlocked.